Return of The Wolf
by TheWolfAndTheRose99-2
Summary: 11 x Rose reunion fic: 11 x Rose - Amy x Rory fluff with a slight plot. Reviews are appreciated!
1. Meeting

Chapter One: Meeting

The Doctor, Amy Pond and Rory Williams ran through the TARDIS doors and slammed them behind them.

"Peaceful planet you said doctor! No alien invasion you promised!" shouted Amy as the doctor began quickly piloting the TARDIS away as daleks bashed it about shouting EXTERMIATE THE DOCTOR.

"Well I'm sorry Ponds but I just got the co-ordinates a tiny bit off. Hey at least we stopped the Daleks from invading that planet!" shouted The Doctor as the TARDIS flew away.

"Well maybe a bit of warning next time, we were dressed for the planet that never had bad weather" said Rory as he gestured to his and Amy's summer clothes.

"Well sorry, let's let the TARDIS decide where we go this time then!"

The Doctor quickly set the controls to random and the TARDIS began to bump and shake around

"Hold on to your hats, this could get very bumpy."

In another universe, on a beach a blonde girl sat by the shore, letting the waves brush over her. He sighed and remembered the last time she had been on this beach, on the worst day of her life. That had been a few years ago yes, but she still was not over it. Being left behind, knowing there was nothing anyone could ever do about it.

She didn't know why she came to the beach that day. Something had just drawn her there and she hopped onto the first flight to Norway she could. She just told her mother, father and best friend Mickey Smith she was investigating something for work. Which in a way she was, her work had been taken over by ways to get her back to her own universe, even though none of it had worked yet and she went to bed every night, dreaming of that sound. That magical sound of the TARDIS, so realistic in her memory it felt like she could actually hear it. Or wait... could she? Yes she _could _hear the TARDIS's matrix. _Oh this better not just be a cruel joke from my imagination_ she thought as she got to her feet and did the thing she did best. She ran.

The Doctor, Amy and Rory quickly bounded out of the TARDIS that was quickly filling with smoke.

"EXTRACTOR FANS ON" The Doctor shouted, "I'd like to know where in god's name are we and why it was so difficult to land the TARDIS here?"

The Doctor looked around his whereabouts, no it couldn't be. Or could it?

"Doctor I don't understand, where exactly are we?" Rory asked.

"Bad wolf bay, this is bad wolf bay! We're in the other universe, which means... she's here? But where? We're in the middle of flipping Norway and as far as I'm aware she lives in London."

Amy and Rory were just giving each other confused looks at what The Doctor was babbling on about now. Amy peered into the distance.

"Doctor?" she asked "is that, a girl down there?"  
The Doctor and Rory peered down too, following Amy's gaze. The girl was running towards them, her blonde hair blowing behind her. Before he could stop himself The Doctor was now running too. He was running faster, and with more purpose than he ever had run in his life. And he was running towards the girl.

"What is he doing?" asked Amy. Rory just shrugged and they watched as The Doctor and Rose Tyler ran towards each other and then stopped, barely centimetres apart, but non-touching.

"You came back." She said

"Well, the TARDIS helped"  
"you've changed again"

"I'm still me"

"I know"

"Good."

"How did it happen?"

"How did what happen?"

"How did you die?"

"Radiation had to save the world again"  
"were you alone?"

"Yes."

"Are you alone now?"

"No, I've got the Ponds," he gestured over to Rory and Amy, who were standing very confusedly by the TARDIS "they're nice, a cute couple. Nothing on you though"

Rose laughed quietly "I guess, you've moved on then. Don't need boring old Rose Tyler anymore." She smiled sadly

"Rose, don't you ever think that. I haven't seen you in five years yet I still see you every time I close my eyes."

"Really?"  
"Really. Even though my face has changed, the way I feel about you hasn't."

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Last time we stood on this beach on the worst day of my life, what was the last thing you said to me?"

The Doctor swallowed

"I said Rose Tyler"

"And how was that sentence going to end?"

"Does it need saying?"

"I think it does"

The Doctor leaned close to her and still, without touching her whispered into her ear "Rose Tyler, I love you" Rose could feel his breath and his words as they trickled down her neck. This was all she needed. She could barely whisper the words _quite right too_ as she kissed him with everything she had. And he kissed her too, then golden light fell around them and she collapsed into his arms.


	2. Hello Again

Chapter two: Hello Again

Rose awoke, lying flat on an unfamiliar bed with three unfamiliar faces over her. Wait, one of them was The Doctor, the new new new doctor. _That's hard to say_ Rose thought. She managed to slowly sit up and she rubbed her eyes.

"What the bloody hell happened?" she asked.

"Don't you remember?" asked The Doctor

"I- I don't know, we… we kissed and then there was this light and well I woke up here," she glanced around at her surroundings "actually where the hell am I?"

Suddenly Rory found his voice, "you're in the infirmary on the TARDIS, this big flying time spaceship thing"

"I know what the TARDIS is," Rose laughed "I did spend about 2 years living here. But the infirmary, it looks different."

"Ah well you see, when I remodelled the TARDIS it changed all the rooms. The only rooms that remain the same are my room and," he paused as he looked at Rose.

"Your room and…?" she pressed

"My room and yours."

And with that Rose was up like a rocket, running through the corridors searching for her room. Amy, Rory and The Doctor were following her, but Amy got to her first as Rose stopped outside a light pink door, with Gallifreyan writing on it.

"Makes sense." She said

"What does?" asked Rose

"This room, of course it's yours. The Doctor he's very… touchy about it. When I first started travelling with him last year, I went to go in here. He went ballistic. And when I asked him about the symbols he just went all pouty and said it was Gallifreyan for 'Rose'. Makes sense now"

Rose was shocked at how sentimental The Doctor had been about her room. _In his previous __incarnations__ he had been quite protective over me, but I didn't think it would last once I was gone…_ She quickly turned the handle and she was shocked to see what was inside. Her room had been left exactly the way she had left it, on the day of… the incident. Her now horrifically outdated clothes were strewn across the floor and the bed was unmade. Half of her makeup was scattered onto the dressing table, and lying on her dresser was her passport. She sighed as she looked around, everything was perfect and The Doctor had done the right thing, leaving it. She knew she would've been distraught thinking The Doctor had cleaned it, or gone through her things. Keeping it how it was and locking the door had been much less creepy. A small part of her had feared that The Doctor would have gotten rid of her room. Moved on. Sometimes she had wondered if he had ever loved her in the first place, but all that doubt in her mind had been filled with the words and the kiss on the beach barely hours ago.

Amy left Rose alone in her room, and went to find The Doctor and Rory who were in the control room.

"Where's Rose?" asked The Doctor

"Oh she's just in her room," said Amy "now, care to explain to us who exactly she is?"

The Doctor took a deep breath, "my Amelia, always asking the right questions." He shook his head sadly, but smiled all the same. "Doctor, you're my best friend. You can tell me anything." She said.

"I am right here too you know" said Rory

"Oh shut up, stupid face" said Amy. The Doctor laughed, "alright Amy, you do always get your way don't you. Ha, humans." He rolled his eyes and proceeded to tell the story of him and Rose. "Well, at first she was just… a companion. I saved her life and she saved mine, down in the basement of the department store she worked in, before I well- blew it up. I guess I fancied her a bit, I mean she's gorgeous, always has been but it wasn't just that. She was so smart, even if she didn't realise it. It wasn't until she, changed a Dalek. Stopped me from destroying it when I realised that she was the one. But still, I suppressed it. I was mister high and mighty timelord, fresh out of the time war. Full of blood and hate. But she changed me, I sent her away to save her. I was going to have to destroy the whole of earth to save the universe in the distant distant future, I would've died too but, I couldn't do it. I had pretty much sold the universe to slavery by the daleks when Rose, she came back. Looked into the heart of the TARDIS, became the bad wolf. Sent the message 'bad wolf' everywhere through time and space, a message to lead herself there. She used the power of the vortex to destroy the daleks, but the power… it was killing her. I had to take it out of her, ha" The Doctor laughed to himself "that was our first kiss. Anyway she was safe but the vortex, it killed me. I regenerated and Rose, she accepted it. We adventured together, through time and space. Mutt and Jeff, Shiver and Shake; but then we were... separated. Battle of Canary Warf, daleks and cybermen all over London. We had to stop it, but Rose she… she fell. But her dad caught her. Pete Tyler, her dead father, but so completely alive in the parallel universe. He took her, and her mum and her best friend to safety in the parallel world, the one we've landed in today. We'd been there before, by accident and it drained the TARDIS's power supply. Wrong sort of rift energy, that's why it was so hard to land here. But now, I've got backup power supplies, in case of emergency. We can be here safely for about 24hours. But when I was separated from Rose, I didn't have that kind of power, and the walls were closing. I burned up a sun just to say goodbye. Sent through a little video link. And she told me that she loved me."

"And you told her, right?" asked Rory

"I wish I had. Could barely get out the words Rose Tyler before the video shut down. Gone forever."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realise. Her room and that, I tried to go in. I shouldn't have"  
"you weren't to know Pond, I shouldn't of snapped it's just, when you love someone but you can never, ever see them again. It hurts. I loved her, and I still love her. Where has she gotten to actually?"

"I'm here"

Rose was standing mere feet behind them, and had been listening to the whole conversation. "Doctor, I love you too." And suddenly they were together. Locked in each others embrace, and everything was perfect.

"I am never losing you again Rose. I promise."

"Doctor did you say we can stay here for twenty-four hours?"

"Yes…"

"I want to say goodbye to my mum and dad and mickey."

"I understand"

"But doctor, can I ask you something?"

"Anything Rose."

"I thought the walls between the void had closed? How did you get here?"

"I don't even know that myself."  
"Do you think you could ever come back?"

"Maybe?"

"So, I could visit them. Maybe?"

"I don't know Rose but, don't get your hopes up. If you want to stay here you know you can."

"Doctor I made my choice a long time ago and I'm never gonna leave you."

The Doctor smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Let's find Pete and Jackie Tyler then."


	3. Goodbyes

Chapter three: Goodbyes

Jackie Tyler was in the kitchen, washing up the plates from last night's dinner. Pete was sitting at the table, coffee in one hand, newspaper in the other.

"Jack's you really don't have to wash up," he assured her for probably the millionth time, "I thought by now you would've grasped the concept of cleaners"

Jackie sighed, "I don't know them people, I don't want them thinking we're dirty." Pete rolled his eyes in mock-annoyance. It had taken quite a few years, but he had gotten used to this Jackie Tyler and all of her little quirks and he sort of loved her more for it. He smiled thinking of that day when they got remarried. She had lost her Pete and he had lost her Jackie, but they had then found an even more perfect match. They had found each other.

Suddenly his chain of thought was interrupted by a _very _familiar noise. Jackie and Pete both rushed to their feet and into the garden. They were startled by a very familiar blue box sitting in there garden. Jackie grabbed Pete's hand.

"Pete tell me this is real, tell me you see the TARDIS too, for Rose's sake."

"I see it."

"I don't know why the bloody hell did she decides to go to Norway, on the day that this idiot decides to finally show up! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind; I didn't do a year's worth of suicide watch on her after he left for nothing!"

Jackie angrily stomped to the TARDIS, a slap ready on her hand, with Pete following behind her. Then the doors open and out stepped an unfamiliar face. He was holding hands with Rose and two more strangers were standing behind them.

"Oh he hasn't," shouted Jackie "gone and changed your face again, do you do it annually or something doctor?" the doctor laughed and then was greatly surprised as she hugged him. He did always have a bit of a hidden soft spot for Jackie Tyler, so he sort of hugged her back.

She pulled away and said "that's for coming back." The Doctor smiled for a second there he was worried she was going to… _SLAP!_ Jackie had taken one step away after the hug and slapped him harder than he suspected she had ever slapped before, and that was _saying _something. "And that's for bloody leaving in the first place you prat. Three years it's been you know? And you just had to land coincidentally in Norway too. Bloody Norway Rose, don't think we bought that whole work thing! You were looking for him, like you always do! Haven't you had your heart broken enough?"

Rose sighed, "mum I love The Doctor," she remembered a conversation a while ago with Sarah Jane Smith,

_Do I stay with him?_

_Yes. Because some things are worth getting your heart broken for. __**(RIP Elizabeth Sladen, aka Sarah Jane Smith)**_

"I love The Doctor, and I'm not angry at him for taking so long to come back. He didn't do it on purpose, and I trust him to keep me safe. Mum he makes me happy, isn't that enough?"

Jackie sighed and thought of Pete, her wonderful parallel world Pete Tyler. She had given up everything for him, all her old friends and family back in her old universe. Heck, all her stuff was still there. People thought she was dead. She could understand Rose sacrificing it all for The Doctor.

"okay Rose," she nodded "go with him, follow your heart and chase your dreams. Have the adventure it took me almost forty years to begin" she glanced at Pete and smiled, tears in the corner of her eyes.

Rose turned to face the two of them, "I love you guys okay? Both of you. And Pete, parallel or not your still my father and I will _always_ love you like I would of loved him. Okay?" Pete and Jackie nodded.

"doctor you better keep my daughter safe," warned Jackie "because now, your all she has. Just you and that bloody blue box. So if you ever leave her, or hurt her or let her down just know that I will personally rip the walls of both universes down to slap you into your next regeneration! And then some!"

"yes boss" smiled The Doctor, with a quick salute as him and the Ponds retreated to the TARDIS. With one final hug, Rose turned to walk into the TARDIS. She gave one final look back at her parents and waved goodbye, before shutting the doors behind her. She let a single tear fall down her cheek. "I'm never ever going to see them again am I doctor?" she asked

"hey now" said The Doctor as he wiped the tear from under her eye. "never say never ever. Now how about we go and pay a visit to old Rickey the idiot?"

Rose smiled and nodded, she rubbed her eyes. She could save the tears for later, right now he needed to be strong, for mickey.

Mickey was up in the head office at torchwood, going over some plans for a hovercraft they were developing, it was sketchy but since re-sitting all of the GSCE and A levels he had miserably failed in the other universe, he had a vague knowledge of quantum physics. He had nothing on Rose, who through years of constantly being around The Doctor had flown through her re-sits, and had even gotten a degree.

He had had to work much harder, being a mechanic, he had only ever known how to fix cars. And then there was the odd hacking-into-government-databases incidents bus that had only been in recent years, since The Doctor had shown up and changed everything.

He sat and thought about The Doctor and Rose now, he had lost Rose, romantically, to The Doctor a long time ago, but her friendship was enough for him. He did still love her, and he loved being in the parallel with her, but she was the only one keeping him there after his gran had died, peacefully this time. Pete and Jackie were happy together, living in a mansion; whereas even though Pete had started him up, he worked to pay the bills.

He sighed as he thought of Rose, she'd never quite been the same since The Doctor had left her on this version of earth. She didn't have that, Rose essence about her. She wasn't happy. She often confided in him, that this world felt wrong beneath her feet, and how the air felt different. He shrugged it off, not feeling a difference, but even though the years had passed and she had sort of moved on, she still always said that this earth had felt 'wrong'

His thoughts were interrupted by a _waaay _too familiar whooshing noise behind him. He sighed, knowing that the day had finally come when The Doctor had come back for Rose, and he was glad for her sake it was sooner rather than later. He turned around in his chair, a little bit startled to see Rose holding hands in front of the TARDIS with a stranger. But then he realised.

"Doctor you're finally back then? Took you a while, not too sure about the new look" he tweaked the doctors bowtie.

"hey," The Doctor protested "bowties are cool" _**sorry but this line was coming sooner or later. I picked sooner. XD**_

Mickey just laughed, "and I suppose this is your goodbye?" he asked Rose, and she nodded sadly.

"well no need for that, I'm coming with you."

"what?" protested The Doctor, this had suddenly become very very awkward. He didn't want mickey on the TARDIS with them! Sure he liked mickey but he loved Rose. And that was The Doctor's job.

"oh, not like that," mickey assured practically reading the doctors mind "I really don't want to come across you two shagging on the console, or having some freaky four-way with the ginger and the nose over there" he nodded to Amy and Rory, who were hanging back a bit. Rory grimaced and Amy began to wet herself laughing. _I like this Mickey_ she thought to herself.

"well what do you mean then?" Rose asked, watching the doctors flushed face turn back to normal.

"I just want to head back to my home universe, if you're gone then there's nothing keeping me here Rose. They've got a torchwood across the pond, I'm sure captain cheesecake will have me. I can't stay here, I'm wrong, I'm out of place. I need to go home"

Rose smiled understandingly, "I totally get it mickey, this world it just felt wrong to me, but at least I know now that I will never have to say goodbye to you. We always said we'd grow old together, my best friend by my side for the rest of our lives." Mickey smiled and him and Rose rushed into the TARDIS with the ponds. The Doctor smiled as he saw the note mickey had scrawled on the desk, when Rose was talking. _Sorry Pete, gotta head back home. I'll miss you Jacks, have a brilliant life. I will always keep Rose safe._

He started to smile at the thought of Rose being able to grow old with mickey, when he would stay this way forever. But then he frowned, as he remembered the odd readings he had gotten from Rose when he scanned her after she collapsed at Dålig Ulv Stranden, and how he feared she may never grow old at all.

_**Yes bit of a cliff hanger I know, but we will find out what's wrong with Rose eventually, so be patient. In the meantime I'm thinking of a series six adventure episode to do… any suggestions? Oh also shout-out to TheValiantStorm, her story Forever is pretty good and she did a nice little one-shot from The God Complex, so if you like **__**11xRose she's your girl. Reviews make me light up like a non-killer Christmas tree, so please write them **___


	4. Torchwood

Chapter four: Torchwood

The Doctor had to admit, he was a bit sceptical when he found out torchwood were up and running again. They had taken someone he loved and made it so he could never see her again, which was enough to make anyone angry. He was still sceptical when he found out Jack had taken them over, but after the help with the Medusa Cascade, he rusted them almost ninety percent.

The TARDIS materialized, back in the original universe, outside of torchwood headquarters. Rose stepped out first and sighed in relief. "this, this feels right" she jumped on the ground, similar to the way she had when The Doctor had taken her to New Earth, and the doctor smiled. _I can worry about her __later;__ right now I __can't__ interrupt her happiness_. He grabbed onto her hand and they did what they did best, they ran.

Amy Rory and mickey strolled behind them, following them to the torchwood building.

"So how long you been travelling with The Doctor then?" mickey asked them

"Well I've been travelling for about year and Rory a little while. There was a sort of incident when he was erased from time, and then turned into a plastic roman but. We make do."

Mickey just raised his eyebrows. "Well I have to say, even for The Doctor that's not the story I was expecting." Amy laughed.

"So how long did you travel with The Doctor for?" Rory asked.

"Not long really, me and Rose were kind of in this half-relationship but she had completely fallen for The Doctor by then. And then, when we went to that parallel universe for the first time, there was some business with the cybermen and that universe lost its mickey, so I thought it was my duty in a way, to stay behind. Rose deserved to be happy with The Doctor without me getting in the way"

Rory nodded and smiled sadly "the things we do for women huh? Waited 2000 years for this one" he nodded at Amy, he noticed mickeys startled expression. "Oh right, long story, plastic roman end of universe big bang two palava. That was one heck of an afternoon."

Mickey just laughed "I like you guys; I can see why The Doctor travels with you. He only takes the best." He nodded at Rose, who was still in The Doctors firm grasp, beaming and examining something that one of the workers was showing her. Mickey sighed to himself, _she's finally happy. Truly happy._

As Amy, Rory and Mickey sauntered up to the torchwood building, captain Jack Harkness burst through one of the back doors. "I thought I heard your voice" he beamed as he scooped Rose into a hug. "Jack I've missed you" she laughed.

"Oi Harkness, hands of the blonde" said The Doctor, remembering having the same conversation with jack when he was all northern and leather.

"Doctor!" jack explained "you keep getting younger every regeneration? Planning on turning into a teenager next time or something?" jack joked with a wink.

Then he saw mickey, Amy and Rory enter the hub. "Mickey mouse" he exclaimed "and here's me thinking I'd finally gotten rid of you in that parallel universe"

Mickey just laughed "ha, I'm a bit harder to get rid of then that jack." Jack just laughed and his gaze drifted to Amy, "and who is this? Doctor you do pick only the best don't you?" he said, eyeing Amy up and down. "Amy." She said as she took jacks hand, eyeing _him_ up and down.

Rory then awkwardly extended his arm to jack "hi, I'm Rory, husband, pretty handy with a sword" jack laughed and shook his hand "say no more, Rory." He said as he began to turn back to The Doctor.

"So no more 'The Doctor' and his plus one then? Since when did you have an entourage doctor?" jack asked as he looked at the four people that had followed The Doctor out of the TARDIS.

"Just dropping mickey off and then back to adventuring as usual jack. Wondering if you could give him a job? He does know a thing or two about aliens."

"Why not, always room for one more in the torchwood family," winked jack.

"So jack your my boss now then? I don't even want to know how I get promoted." Mickey grimaced as he walked over towards the front desk, examining the new headquarters, _not __too__ shabby he thought._

At that point, a welsh woman holding a laser gun walked in. "oh hi, you must be friends of jack, I thought I heard voices. Gwen cooper." She smiled

"Gwen, fantastic, just the lady I was looking for. How's that laser coming along?"  
"It's still pretty jumpy," she said as she held it up. As she held it, it sparked and she jumped, accidentally shooting jack square in the chest.

"Woops," she said

_Here we go._ Thought The Doctor. He turned to see Amy, Rory, Mickey and Rose had fallen to Jack's side. "Doctor do something!" Amy shouted. Rose was starting to cry.

"Oh you guys don't know do you?" said Gwen

"Rose, stop crying, everyone else listen to me." Said The Doctor "jack's-" but at that moment jack gasped for breath and said "immortal"

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Rose and Amy at the same time. Jack stood up and stretched, and lightly swatted Gwen on the arm "thanks for that Gwen"

"Sorry jack," she laughed.

Jack just laughed; he was used to being killed in various different ways. Many of which were accidental. He noticed Rose's shocked expression and went over and gave her a hug.

"How did this happen?" she asked

"You," jack replied

"Me? How?"  
"Bad wolf. I was shot by the daleks, and then you did your whole _I bring life _thing and brought me back from the dead. But you did it a little _too _well."

"Oh jack I'm so sorry" said Rose as she began to feel more tears building up in her eyes.

"Rose it wasn't your fault," said The Doctor "you had a moment there of infinite power. You wanted jack alive but you couldn't control it. You can blame yourself, if anything blame the TARDIS."

Rose just nodded and gave jack another hug.

"Don't sweat it Rosie, I'm pretty good out on missions. Don't have to worry about boring stuff like getting killed."

Rose laughed sadly and jack released her. "Anyways, gotta go, you smith with me," Jack said as he pointed to mickey "gotta follow up on some weevils, you can help. Call it training. Catcha later doc, come visit soon."

They began to walk away and then jack shouted down behind them "and oh, bring the redhead too!" Amy just laughed and Rory protectively took her hand.

"Don't worry about jack," The Doctor said "he'll flirt with anyone, _anything _despite the gender and or species." Rose laughed remembering when jack tried to seduce her on top of his ship, over big ben. That was a good night, minus the whole gasmask child thing.

The TARDIS crew walked through torchwood, heading to the TARDIS.

"So where to next?" Rose asked

"Can we actually find somewhere peaceful this time doctor?" asked Rory

Amy just laughed. "Rory this is The Doctor, no planet is ever just 'peaceful'. Let's go and find some adventure"

"That's my Amelia pond, but let's let Rose decide. What do you think Rose, relax or adventure?"  
Rose didn't even have to think about it, "I think after three years on a parallel world, I deserve an adventure"

"That's my Rose" The Doctor smiled fondly, they piled into the TARDIS, chattering excitedly about where she would take them next. But as soon as their backs were turned, the doctor's smile turned into a worried frown. _I'll tell Rose later, let her have this adventure. __Then straight to the infirmary for tests. Just one adventure, what could possibly go wrong?_

But of course this was The Doctor, and nothing ever went to plan.


	5. Rose Gardens and Medical Bays

Chapter five: Rose gardens and medical bays.

_**Hi just a quick note, this chapters beginning is based on the day of the moon, but cutting out the impossible astronaut river song/melody pond doctors death rubbish, because that's just stupid.**_

Oh dear. One trip it was supposed to be... one quick adventure and then off for scans. Just one, run-for-your-life fun trip, and then he could figure out what exactly was happening to Rose. But no, nothing ever went The Doctor's way.

He cursed but thanked the TARDIS for landing them in America 1969. At first it was supposed to be a fun adventure, bringing down these creepy silence and finding this child who had been calling the president about a spaceman going to 'eat her'. And yes it had been quite interesting when The Doctor found out that the spacesuit was some kind of life support system, set on turning this child into some sort of weapon of mass destruction. It had malfunctioned, and the child had run away but the silence were hot on her heels. And then Amy shooting the poor kid, thank rassilion she had missed, but The Doctor didn't blame her. She was frightened, they were all frightened.

But this one stupid adventure wasn't just that, three months it had taken. _Three months_ The Doctor had left Rose, Amy and Rory fending for themselves. Rose even jumped off of a building! Sure The Doctor had caught her, but it was too much unnecessary danger for her first adventure back. He wanted to spend those first few months with her. Yes running tests and finding out what the hell was going on, but also getting to know her again. To find out the new things in her life, to experience them being cute together. Surely he deserved that?

Clearly he didn't because they were a long three months. He didn't see her, speak to her, touch her, or even smell her. He wanted to kiss her _so badly_ the whole time, but no- he was pretending to be a prisoner. Sure as soon as she came into the console room dripping wet the need intensified, but she was dripping wet. And the world needed saving **again.**

Once they had eradicated the threat of the silence and dropped back to President Nixon's office, the first thing the doctor did was kiss Rose. Lips and tongues and hands collided, and finally he realised why Rory an Amy were always doing it. It was _amazing. _He hadn't really had much practise in this regeneration. The only time he could recall was when Amy pretty much sexually harassed him on the night before her wedding, but that was different. That was forced, but he seemed to be good at kissing because Rose seemed to enjoy it. With Rose, it was just natural and perfect and everything he had ever wanted in his whole life yet so much **more** at the same time.

After they broke apart he grabbed her hand, Rory and Amy were off god-knows-where doing god-knows-**what**- in some other part of the TARDIS, so he had time to show Rose _his place. _"Where are we going doctor?" she had asked him, batting those gorgeous eyelashes at him.

"To my favourite place in the whole TARDIS" he stated, pulling her down the corridor.

"Your **bedroom**?" she asked suggestively. Honestly the doctors mind had actually been on other things that doing _that _with Rose for the first time since they had been separated in America. He blushed and said "okay well my _second_ favourite place"

He finally found the door he was looking for and opened it. Inside was a garden that stretched on for acres and acres. All through the fields, the garden was covered in roses. Pink and red and white and yellow and all sorts of other colours and Rose was shocked.

"It's beautiful" she gasped, with her hand over her mouth

"I made it a few days after our goodbye. Nobody else knows about this room on the TARDIS, this room is mine"

"Oh doctor,"

"I never forgot about you Rose, there wasn't a day when you didn't cross my mind, and I doubt there ever will be."

With that Rose and The Doctor were kissing again. Rose began pulling at the doctors suspenders, pulling them down over his shoulders. "You are aware that we're outside Miss Tyler?" he asked sceptically, but a little bit flirty all the same.

"Well doctor like you said, _nobody _knows about this room apart from us" she said before displaying that tongue-in-teeth smile that drove him _crazy._ And without saying anything more The Doctor pulled Rose down into one of the flowerbeds.

A little while later Rose and The Doctor walked into the console room, hand-in-hand beaming. Amy noticed this straight away,

"Where have you two been?" she asked. She saw Rose laugh and the doctor become flushed and shook her head "don't even answer that I don't want to know" she exclaimed. At that point Rory walked in with one of his shit buttons done up wrong "you lot can talk" smirked The Doctor. Amy just rolled her eyes, "come on then, adventure time?"

"Adventure time…" Rory reluctantly agreed

"Most definitely adventure time" smiled Rose

"Well," said The Doctor "I hate to be a party pooper but I much think its infirmary time miss Tyler."

"What?"

"Rose I need to run some tests on you, I got some funny results after bad wolf bay, and I need to check this out. I was planning to do it earlier, just have a quick adventure and then back on the TARDIS, maybe get chips but shenanigans happened, and there was stuff. Ha beautiful word that. Shenanigans." he gazed up at the ceiling. "Anyways, infirmary. Now. Rory, Amy you too."

Rose worriedly followed The Doctor into the infirmary, wondering what could possibly be wrong with her. She felt fine. She sat up on the table, and The Doctor began scanning her with all sorts of devices, and using a 35th century syringe _thankfully a time when they had developed them without the needles _Rose thought as she felt no pain but saw blood fill the tube as The Doctor took a blood sample. Rory helped him, and Amy stood nearby, watching over.

The Doctor looked at a computer, a confused frown on his face.

"What is it Doctor? Am I okay?" she asked, trying not to be amused that this was beginning to sound like some kind of 1960's hospital sitcom.

"It's, well it's impossible, but you are an impossible woman Rose"

"What do you mean?"

"Your DNA, it's been changing, manipulating. An extra strands been added. It's been doing this since we kissed at bad wolf bay. Rose, you've got a strand of Gallifreyan in you…"

_**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN. OOOO CLIFFHANGER CLIFF-HANGER. I KNOW I KNOW, BURN ME AT THE STAKE, I'M EVIL. SORRY. **_


	6. Explanations

Chapter six: Explanations

_**Just a short filler chapter explaining wtf happened to Rose before the proper adventure starts. Please recommend any re-writes of series six episodes you might want me to do!**_

Rose was speechless at the doctor's news. _Gallifreyan?! How the hell could I have developed extra DNA?! _The Doctor was frantically checking and double checking the results, confirming it each time. Rose said aloud what she was thinking,

"How the hell have a turned… Gallifreyan?"

"Sorry," Rory butted in "but what is Gallifreyan?" he asked

"Gallifreyan, time lord same difference. Gallifrey is my home planet, well it was. Gone now, I'm the only one left… or so I thought. Rose I really don't understand how this has happened but I'm assuming it was something to do with Bad Wolf…"

Rose pondered at this thought, "it's as good a guess as any, I suppose, but why didn't I feel different?"

"Okay is this just because I'm new? Because I don't have a clue what bad wolf is? Isn't that something you mentioned when you were explaining who Rose was to us?" asked Rory

"Right, bad wolf, correct Rory I did mention it well done, remind me to give you a medal. Rose harnessing the power of the time vortex, after looking into the heart of the TARDIS, I thought I had taken it all out bu-"

Suddenly he was interrupted by Rose moaning slightly and gripping her head. "Rose, are you okay?" Amy asked worriedly

"Ouch, yeah," she took a deep breath, "fine now, the TARDIS I think just sent me a psychic message. Like a video… weird. OH I SEE! Right the TARDIS just told me what happened. That is _so_ cool!" she exclaimed, a grin on her face.

"Rose focus, what happened?" The Doctor asked, staring Rose in the eye.

"Well, when you took the time vortex out of me, _nice kissing_ by the way," she winked and The Doctor blushed "part of it remained dormant, not really doing any harm, just altering my senses slightly. Nothing much. _But_ when we kissed on bad wolf bay suddenly little reminants of that time vortex were given back the same way you took them out. Plus then your DNA was on me and it started seeping through, slowly altering my DNA. But I don't understand it, TARDIS said that I would've felt different with the dormant particles but I didn't? I felt the same?"

Amy began to recall the conversation she had with mickey when they went to pick him up, "wait Rose maybe you did…"

"What?" asked Rose

"Think about it, when you spoke to mickey in the other universe, you –you said to him that that universe felt _wrong._"

"She's right," said Rory "because when we landed back home you started jumping up and down saying this one felt right. Maybe you sensed the change?"

"Oh my gosh you're right! That universe it always felt different, like it was just wrong in every sense!" Rose exclaimed

"That's how I usually feel when I'm there," admitted The Doctor. He pondered for a moment "Rose how did you feel when you saw jack?"

"Well, I felt happy to see him again but there was this twist in my gut when I got near him… it was like he felt _wrong_ I just assumed it was nerves… why? How do _you_ feel about jack?"

"Don't get me wrong Jack is a fantastic guy, and a good mate but he is a _fixed point_ in time, and that in itself is wrong. I hate the feeling, if I'm honest. That's why I left him on the game station, I had just regenerated and my instincts took over. It's not so bad nowadays, but he still feels a little off"

Rose was excited yet confused by all the changes that were actually very apparent, yet somehow she had never noticed them. Like how she could actually keep up when The Doctor went on one of his 100 mph scientific rants. It was scary and _brilliant_ at the same time.

" I can't believe this! It's so surreal, but doctor if I'm part Gallifreyan… what does that mean? Will I live for a long time, or what? Could it kill me?" she was now beginning to feel a lot more scared. _It__ must be this new DNA,_she thought _all my emotions have been amplified 1,000 times!_

"I'm not really s- OUCH" said The Doctor as he gripped his forehead.

"Doctor?" Rory asked

"Gosh TARDIS a little warning next time!" he shouted, rubbing his head "this one knows everything, I wonder why she never told me! She said you just stop aging apparently, and you get somewhere between 2 and 4 half-regenerations, she can't be 100% sure considering this has never happened before."

"What's half regeneration?" asked Amy

"Basically Rose will physically heal, but won't go for the full personality and body transplant bit like I do. Lucky sod!"

"Doctor isn't this wonderful? I can actually stay with you… forever!" Rose exclaimed hugging him.

"Rose this is brilliant and a little bit impossible and a whole big bit of scary but me and you, we can do this! We can literally have… forever. Rose I love you, human or otherwise."

Rose gave him a light kiss on the lips, "most definitely otherwise" she grinned.


	7. The Day We Talked

Chapter Seven: The Day We Talked

_**Authors Note: I borrowed and tweaked a chapter from TheValiantStorm, so if you recognise it, that's why **___

_Two Months Later_

The TARDIS was sitting in the vortex peacefully, and The Doctor, Amy, Rory and Rose were sitting around the console, wondering where to go next. "What about Woman's Wept doctor? Oh we've got to go there again!" said Rose remembering the trip her and her leather-clad doctor had taken there.

"What's Woman's Wept?" asked Rory

"oh it's this planet, its mostly beaches and it's all frozen because of some kind of time lock, so the waves are just frozen still, almost fifty feet high. You can walk right under them!" Rose babbled. Rose was beginning to notice in the past two months since learning her DNA had been altered she had the tendency to babble, much like The Doctor. Maybe it was a Time Lord thing, or maybe it was just a habit she had picked up, but she quite liked babbling and could see why The Doctor was always doing it. She was about to go into another babble about Woman's Wept, when there came a tapping at the door.

"Doctor what's that?" asked Amy "I thought you said we were in the vortex?"

"I did and we are."

"So what's that?"

The Doctor just smiled and walked to the doors. "Let's find out" he grinned as he threw open the TARDIS doors. Suddenly a small glowing white box with a snake mark on flew through the door.

"What's that?" asked Rory.

"I've got mail" the doctor beamed.

"What do you mean you've got mail?" asked Rose, as The Doctor began reading the co-ordinates off of the box and piloting the TARDIS.

"well basically, these little white boxes are time lord emergency boxes to send messages to other time lords when said time lord is in trouble or need of assistance. Somewhere out there is a living breathing time lord! And look at this snake picture, that's the mark of the corsair! Got it tattooed on every regeneration! Said he didn't feel himself without it! And herself sometimes, oh she _was_ a bad girl."

Rose was sceptical and Amy was confused, knowing what had happened to the doctor's planet Gallifrey and the rest of The Doctor's species, but before either of them could ask, the TARDIS lurched and they were all thrown about. The Doctor ran to the monitor, worriedly checking the readings.

"Doctor!" Rose screamed "what's going on!"

"We're flying outside of the universe!" he exclaimed.

Once they had landed with great difficulty they began to find their feet. Rose was about to ask where they were when suddenly the TARDIS's power began to drain.

"Doctor what the hell is going on?" asked Rory

"I-I don't know, it's like the TARDIS' soul had just vanished!" said The Doctor. Rose worriedly nodded in agreement.

"We need to get out there and see where the hell we are." She said.

They walked out of the TARDIS to find themselves in a junkyard. Amy and Rose began to look around at the old washing machines and coat hangers.

"Doctor what is all this stuff?" Amy asked

"Well we appear to be outside of the void, sometimes things get sucked in." The Doctor said. He was about to elaborate on his theory to Rory about being part of a soap bubble slash plughole when a woman in a period Victorian blue dress, with long dark hair came running towards them.

"THIEF! WOLF!" she shouted pointing at The Doctor and Rose, "my thief and my wolf! Goodbye! No the other one!" she then proceeded to full on kiss The Doctor and then Rose on the mouth.

Rose and the doctor were both quite alarmed, as were Amy and Rory. As the strange woman tried to lunge towards The Doctor. Suddenly an odd looking man and woman stepped out from the shadows and stood in front of the woman.

"Greetings strangers," said the man "hello, hello, sorry about the mad person" he gestured to the woman who was trying to fight her way through to The Doctor and Rose.

"Why am I a thief?" asked the doctor "what have I stolen?"

"Me," said the crazy woman "you're going to steal me, you have stolen me, you are stealing me oh tenses are difficult aren't they?" she babbled

"We're sorry she's mad. They call me auntie and this is uncle" said the other woman. "Keep away from this one," she said gesturing to the crazy woman. "She's mad, she bites."

"Do I?" asked the woman. Without waiting for a reply she smiled and sad "oh excellent!" and bit The Doctor on the neck. Auntie and uncle quickly restrained her and The Doctor rubbed his neck and winced slightly in pain.

"She's definitely mad!" said Rose as she stifled a laugh

"I'm not mad! I'mmmmmmm… I'mmmmm oh what's the word?"

The doctor stepped away slightly and pulled Rose behind him protectively.

"Oh no," she said "your angry, no you're not… you will be angry. The little boxed will make you angry." She had suddenly become a lot more tender, and was staring at The Doctor closely, into his eyes

"Little boxes?" asked The Doctor.

But the woman suddenly changed from tender to crazy again and ignored the doctors question, pointing to him and exclaiming "Oh your chin is HILARIOUS ha-ha"

"Come away now Idris" said uncle, pulling her slightly.

"Oh okay," she said "I'll just see if there's an off switch" and suddenly she fainted. An ood called nephew came and took her away to 'put her in a cage where she couldn't hurt anybody'. The doctor was very confused but he had bigger problems.

Auntie and uncle were explaining to him about 'house' the planet that they were on.

"He feeds us, and clothes us and looks after us. We walk on his ground and breathe his air **and do my ****will**" The three time travellers were quite alarmed when the deep voice came out of the mouths of auntie and uncle and The Doctor turned to the ood.

"What is it?" asked Amy repulsively, noticing the ood for the first time.

"Don't be rude Amelia it's just an ood! And it's a he not an it! Oh Rose you remember the ood right?"

"I distinctly remember thinking you were dead, and them being controlled by some kind of devil who controlled them to kill us."

"Well they couldn't help it, they were being controlled. I met them again with Donna, similar thing was happening then, but we fixed it. Set the ood free, this one must have ended up here by accident. What's your name?" The Doctor asked. The ood nodded to his translator ball, trying to show that it wasn't working.

"Oh broken I see, well let me fix that." He lifted up the ball and took it apart, fiddling with a knob to get a correct frequency. The doctor and Rose were then very alarmed to hear numerous voices calling for help coming from nephew's translator ball. Nephew quickly turned it off, and The Doctor turned his attention back to trying to find the corsair.

They went to go and look around, after The Doctor deemed 'house' to be relatively friendly, but Rose wasn't too sure.

"Doctor I get a bad feeling from this asteroid planet thing. Like I don't know what it is but it just feels wrong"

"Seems nice enough, we won't be here long I suppose" said The Doctor. Rose didn't get mad at him for dismissing her worries, because he was possibly going to be very let down if he didn't find the corsair and she didn't want to add to his troubles.

From her cage, Idris was calling from her cage for her thief and her wolf. She was screaming their names anxiously.

"Doctor please can we go" asked Rory

"No there are timelords here I heard them they need me"

"But doctor," said Amy "you told me about your people and what you did"

"Well yes but if their like the corsair they're good ones. I can explain"

"You want to be forgiven." Rose stated looking into the doctors eyes.

"Don't we all?" he asked sadly. "I can explain what happened and why"

"Okay fine," Amy sighed "well what do you need from us?"

The Doctor began to pat his jacket pockets, "My screwdriver I left it in the TARDIS in my jacket can you go and get it"

"You have two of those?" asked Rory

"Whatever. I'll get it" said Amy she walked off taking Rory with her.

"I'll keep an eye on them" said Rose. "But Doctor. Promise me you won't get emotional? That's when you make mistakes"

"I promise. Love you."

"Love you too." She tossed him her phone and gave him a light kiss. "I'll call you from the TARDIS" she said as she went to follow Amy and Rory.

The three of them walked into the TARDIS and as they shut the doors it was covered in some kind of green smoke.

Rose called the doctor.

"Hey we're here, screwdrivers in your jacket yeah?"

"Yep," said the doctor. He pulled the screwdriver out of his pocket and turned it on. "Have a good look around."

_This is timelord business _he thought _I need to do this alone._

Inside the TARDIS suddenly the doors bolted shut. "Did one of you do that?" asked Rose

"Nope" said Amy as she looked around the console

"I haven't touched anything, now jacket…" said Rory

The doctor was searching around the junkyard, "come on where are you all, where are you?" he thought aloud.

Then he heard the voices. He followed them and traced them to a cupboard. _Well they can't all be in here… _he opened the cupboard and found about 15 time lord message boxes inside.

Uncle and auntie found him.

"Just admiring your timelord distress signal collection. Very nice." He said coldly "This is what nephews translator picked up. Cries for help from the long dead." He swallowed "How many timelords have you lured here like you lured me? And what happened to them all?" he asked, anger starting to build up inside of him

"House is kind hous-"

"Repairs you when you break _YES I KNOW_," the doctor shouted "but how exactly does house mend you?" he turned to uncle "You've got the eyes of a 20 year old." He said

"Why thank yo-"

"No I mean it literally, your eyes are thirty years younger than the rest of you, your ears don't match, and your right arm is two inches longer than your left _and HOWS YOUR DANCING_? Because you've got two left feet. Patchwork people. You've been repaired and patched up so often I doubt there's anything left of the real you. I had an umbrella like you once"

The doctor grabbed aunties arm examining it, "it's been a good arm for me this" she said

"The mark of the corsair" the doctor instantly noticed.

"He was a strapping big bloke wasn't he uncle? I got the arm and uncle got the spine and the kidneys."

Uncle nodded in agreement muttering 'yes very good'. The Doctor had heard enough, he released auntie's arm and turned to face her and uncle.

"You gave me hope and then you took it away, that's enough to make anyone dangerous, god _knows_ what it will do to me. Basically, _RUN_"

"Poor old timelord," uncle practically whispered as he backed away to follow auntie who had already scarpered. "You are too late. House is too clever"

Then Rose's phone rang inside The Doctors pocket.

"No sonic screwdriver and the door locked behind us, Rory thinks there's a _perfectly __innocent_explanation but I think you lied." Rose growled

"Timelord stuff I needed you all out of the way"

"Well I am part time lord or don't you remember?" Rose asked angrily

"well Rose yes, but I think what happened to Gallifrey would be enough to shock them enough let alone mention that in its absence I had fallen in love with a human who my TARDIS had then altered the DNA of to become half Gallifreyan" The Doctor sighed

"Oh sorry are we not good enough for your smart new friends?" Rose asked sarcastically. But The Doctor wasn't really listening, his mind drifted back to Idris, the mad lady and her words earlier.

"The boxes will make you angry… how could she have known?" the doctor thought aloud.

"Doctor what are you talking about?"

"Stay put," he shouted down the phone worriedly "stay exactly where you are" he hung up the phone.

"Well we don't exactly have much choice..." Rose trailed off realising the doctor had hung up the phone.

Rory sighed.

The doctor ran to Idris's cell. "You said the boxes would make me angry, how did you know?"

"Oh it's my thief."

"Who are you?"

"It's about time"

The TARDIS was being smouldered in the fog outside

"I don't understand, who are you?" the doctor asked again

"You really don't know me just because they put me in here?"

"They said you were dangerous" he gestured to the cage.

"Not the cage, in here" she pointed to her head

"They put me in here, I'm the t- oh what do you call me. We travel. I go:" the doctor heard the sound of the TARDIS matrix

"The TARDIS?"

"Yes time and relative dimension in space, aren't names funny, it's me. I'm the TARDIS"

"No you're not; you're a bitey mad lady! The TARDIS is uppy downey stuff in a big blue box!" The Doctor exclaimed, hinting at the absurdity of her suggestion in his voice.

"Yes that's me a type 40 TARDIS. You travel inside me with your beloved bad wolf and those two lovely humans."

"Right."  
"And then you stole me, and I stole you."

"I borrowed you"

"Borrowing usually means that one had the intention on bringing the item back, what makes you think I would _ever _give you back?" then she paused, "oh , we've reached the point in the conversation where you open the lock."

The doctor was very amazed and delighted and a little bit confused as he soniced the lock and Idris stepped out.

"I can't believe immmm immm what's it called. Oh that word so big and so very very sad."

"I don't understand, why pull the living soul of a TARDIS and put it in a human body?"

"It's not me house wants. House eats tardises."

"He what?"

"I don't know, it's something I heard you say. In the future."

It wasn't long before the doctor realised what was going on. House had taken out the TARDIS' soul and deposited it into a human body so he could feed off the rift energy left in the empty shell, thus destroying it. He then remembered he had sent the three most important people to him inside. The Doctor and Idris had to rescue Rose Rory and Amy, fast. He ran to the TARDIS shell but it was bolted shut, he called and shouted for them to get out. But the door was locked and they were all very scared inside. The doctor couldn't get the door open. Soon the TARDIS dematerialized. He tried to call on Rose's phone to no avail. He really didn't know what to do.

Inside the TARDIS Rose had begun to realise what was happening, her, Rory and Amy stood close together, afraid.

"Listen whatever happens at least we're all together. And we're in the TARDIS so we're safe right?" said Rory.

"**Well you're half right." **Said a deep voice. **"You are all together in the TARDIS, what an adventure. I should have done this half a million years ago. So Amy Rory Rose, why shouldn't I kill you all right now?"**

It was all very _very_ stressful. The Doctor and Idris had to build a TARDIS from scratch out of a junkyard full of dead ones to rescue Rose and Amy and Rory who were being messed with by house. They were running around through corridors and house playing with their minds. He had already make Amy think Rory had died waiting for her on the other side of the wall which was almost enough to send her over the edge. Without Rose reassuring her it wasn't real, and without Rory coming around the corner two minutes later who knows what she might've done. But suddenly as they were climbing up a ladder Rory winced as Idris sent him a psychic message.

"Rory" asked Amy

"It was The Doctor and that crazy lady, she said that she's sending me a map in my head to the old control room and he and The Doctor are meeting us there"

"Why is she with The Doctor?" asked Amy

"OH I S_EE"_ Rose said "for house to devour the rift energy from the TARDIS he had to get rid of the soul, so he put it into a human body where it would just burn out within a day or two. He put the soul of the TARDIS inside that woman! Poor girl, the TARDIS' mind must be compressing her to death"

Once they were running to the old control room, house sent in Nephew the ood, who was now trying to kill them, "Oh its AWLWAYS the flippin' ood!" Rose shouted as they ran, following Rory. They quickly made it to the old control room with Nephew hot on their heels when the makeshift TARDIS materialized in his place.

"Where the HELL have you been!" Rose shouted as she ran into The Doctors arms

"Sorry, I was pretty busy. Rory, Amy, Rose this is the TARDIS" he beamed as he pointed to Idris

"Yeah we know that bit, Rose explained it after you both appeared inside my head" said Rory

"Oh yes, sorry about that" said The Doctor

"Sorry but where is nephew?" asked Amy "he was standing right where you materialized"

"Well I guess the makeshift TARDIS must have compressed him into the air,"

"So where is he now?" asked Rory

"Well, you're breathing him"

"Nice."

House's voice then came back as he began to taunt them, shifting the gravity and sucking out the air. And then he thought he was being _very_ clever as he deleted the control room they were in.

"not so fast!" shouted The Doctor as they all appeared In the main control room "TARDIS failsafe, any living organism's in a room that gets deleted are immediately transported to the main control room." Meanwhile Idris had stopped breathing and Rory and Rose were holding her.

"**I can easily kill you in here as in any other room****, fear me I've killed ****hundreds**** of timelords****"** said house

"Fear me," said The Doctor "I've killed all of them. Yes your right you've completely won. You can kill us in oodles of really creative ways but before you do kill us allow me and my friends, Amy and Rory and Rose to congratulate you" he began to clap and Rose and Amy slowly joined in "yeah, congratulations" said Amy, worriedly looking at Rose.

"yep you have defeated us, me and my lovely friends and last but not least the matrix of the TARDIS herself, a living consciousness you _ripped_ out of this very control room and locked up into a human body, but look at her!" he pointed to Idris

"Doctor she's stopped breathing" said Rory

"**Enough. That is enough"**

"No!" said The Doctor "it's never enough! You forced the TARDIS into a human body so that she'd burn out safely a very long way away from this very control room. A flesh body can't hold the TARDIS matrix and live, look at her body house!"

"**And you think I should mourn her?"**

"No, I think you should be very **very **careful about what you let back into this control room."

Suddenly Idris' body jerked up and the soul of the TARDIS came out of her in a golden light, it began to float back into the controls and you could hear the voice of house begging for mercy.

"You took her from her home," said Rose as she watched the TARDIS' soul drift back inside "and now she's in the box again!" she grinned

"Look at my girl LOOK AT HER GO" The Doctor shouted. "BIGGER ON THE INSIDE. See house that's your problem! You're the size of a planet but inside you are_ JUST SO SMALL_!"

"**Stop this doctor! No, help!"**

"Finish him off girl!" said The Doctor, _My beautiful __TARDIS _he thought to himself.

She came said goodbye, using the body of Idris as a voice floating in the air surrounded by golden dust.

"Doctor," she called "are you there?"

"I'm here…hey"

"I've been looking for a word. A big complicated word, but so sad. I've found it now"

"What word?" the doctors voice was barely a whisper

"Alive. I'm alive."

"Alive isn't sad."

"It's sad when it's over. I'll always be here doctor, but this is when we talked" she smiled sadly "and now even that has come to an end. There's something I didn't get to say to you"

"Goodbye?"

"No. I just wanted to say hello. Hello doctor. It's so very nice to meet you" tears were pouring down the doctor's face even though he tried so hard to keep them in, this was his TARDIS and this was the day they had talked. Rose was crying too, she was a part of the TARDIS she had seen into the heart of it and she could feel her slipping away. She started to fade slowly.

"Please, I don't want you to go"

"I love you" she whispered as she disappeared. Rose ran to the doctor's side and hugged him. She had time to be mad at him later for leaving them inside the TARDIS with house. Right now they needed each other.

He kissed Rose on the forehead and thought about the day. This would always be their day. The day they talked.


	8. Pregnancy

Chapter Eight: Pregnancy

_3months later_

"Doctor, I'm pregnant"

The Doctor choked on his tea.

"Whoa sorry, are you okay?"

The Doctor cleared his throat, "no I'm fine, just a bit of a surprise that's all…"

"You hate it don't you?"

"No, of course not!" The Doctor spluttered looking up at Amy, who was standing with her arms crossed, giving him a bit of a death glare "it's just a surprise like I said, bit soon though maybe? You've only been married to Rory for about a year-ish, at least I think it's that long, I'm not very good with linear time."

"Well yeah but it wasn't exactly planned" Amy took a seat in the kitchen opposite The Doctor

"Well where is the daddy to be then?"

"Well that's the thing;" Amy winced "I haven't told him yet"

The Doctor choked again, "Amy, I'm your best friend granted but I think you should probably tell Rory some point soon. And I'll probably end up telling Rose, even if it is accidentally, and then he'll be out of the know, horrible position to be in really."

"Well Rose already knows, I told her first"

"Oh so now he is out of the know, and why didn't Rose tell me?!"

"Because doctor, she has more control over her gob than you" Amy said rolling her eyes "and I am going to tell Rory, just not yet, because if I tell him then he won't- we can't…"

"You can't come on any more adventures."

"Yeah that" Amy looked down sadly "I don't want to go." She said

"Hey that won't be a problem, we can just go to nice places for now, and then you can have your baby on earth an you know me and Rose will come and visit, it'll be fun, a little domestic family"

"But I don't want to be a domestic family, and I don't want 'nice places' I like adventuring and running and doctor," Amy was crying now "I'm not ready to be a mum"

"Wipe those tears away Amelia pond, of course you're ready. You're the most red-headed ready person I know. You will make a fantastic mother okay? I promise you that. And for as long as you like, we can adventure, and when you want to stop, Rose and I will always support your decision. We love you Amy, and so does Rory so you should tell him"

Amy sniffed and wiped her eyes, "okay, but when he announces it you and Rose have to act surprised okay?" The Doctor just grinned and promised they would, letting Amy get up to go and find Rory.

He went back to drinking his tea when Rose walked in,

"Doctor I think I might be pregnant"

The Doctor choked on his tea again and Rose started hysterical laughter, as she sat down next to him, patting him on the back, "I'm just kidding you moron," she said "I saw you with Amy and thought I'd play a little joke on you."

"Honestly, first Amy tells me she's pregnant and then you are you trying to make my hearts stop! I can barely deal with Amy being actually pregnant than you pretending to be!"

"Amy's pregnant?"

No-one had noticed Rory standing in the doorway. Then Amy came out from behind him and glared at The Doctor. The Doctor and Rose looked at each other and The Doctor stood up awkwardly saying "is she? I hardly noticed congratulations Rory!" and patting him on the back. Rose and Amy both just face palmed, The Doctor really was a total twat.

Rory turned to Amy, who just nodded slowly and he then proceeded to faint and collapse in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"Nice one doctor," said Rose "no kissing for the rest of the day, your being reprimanded" she pushed him slightly in the chest.

"Oh really, do I get off early for good behaviour?" The Doctor asked in a definitely not-innocent way, as he nipped at Rose's lip. Rose reluctantly pushed him away before she ended up just snogging him right there. The Doctor sighed inwardly; he always just felt the need to be so _flirty_ in this regeneration _all the time_. In his tenth it was all very touchy feely, especially with Rose. He always felt the need to hang onto her hand, or give her lingering hugs or cuddle with her in the library whilst they both read. When she left him he felt empty, he had no one to cuddle with. It would've been much to awkward with Martha, what with her being in love with him, and donna it would've been like cuddling your sister for too long, just weird.

Yet in this regeneration, his eleventh he was very much into physical contact, but not as much as in the way he was in his tenth. He was always flirting and making innuendo, even when he didn't realise it; after all Amy had tried to seduce him that one time, so he must have been giving off some kind of signal or something. Rose had noticed this too, he remembered one time when they had just gotten back together when she had met him in the corridor, ready for a new adventure.

_He took a step back to admire her appearance; god how was she always so beautiful in whatever she wore? It was very unfortunate for him. He sighed_

"_Rose do you have to wear that top?" he had asked_

"_I like this top, why? Don't you?"_

"_Oh it's definitely not that I don't like it. It's just too flimsy," he took a step closer, and fingered the neckline "much too low cut, very very distracting," he was practically whispering in her ear by this point. He felt her shudder slightly, and then she stepped back and stared at him._

"_You're always so flirty in this regeneration doctor," she said dismissively, waving off the doctors intentions. The Doctor just laughed and kissed her on the cheek, "can't blame a time lord for trying"_

He was pulled out of his thought train by Amy complaining, "Honestly doctor, you never stop do you? Now help me wake up Rory" she had straddled Rory and was waving her had in front of his face, Rose was kneeling next to them, the Doctor rooted around in his pockets until he found a small tube and pulled it out.

"What's that?" Amy asked

"Xglorphian smelling salts, very powerful" he waved them in front of Rory's face for about a second, and he instantly woke up. He winced slightly, rubbing his head. Then he looked around,

"Definitely not a dream then, you definitely are pregnant?"

"Yeah"

"Amy that's fantastic, I just wish you would've told me first, I am a nurse after all."

"Sorry Rory" she smiled and then they began kissing.

"ugh." The Doctor snorted, "don't rub it in just because I'm not allowed to kiss or be kissed" he pouted. Rose smiled and walked up to him, "I think maybe we can negotiate some _parole_" she said, giving him that tongue-in-teeth grin and then kissing him. He smiled against her lips; _this_ was why he was so flirty, because Rose knew _exactly_ how to counter it.


	9. Family

Chapter Nine:

"Push Amy, you can do it come on!" shouted Rose

"Yeah that's all everyone keeps saying, I get the point!" Amy shouted back, she was in a great deal of pain and was _very_ stressed, as 15-hour labour wasn't fun, not one bit. Amy was cursing herself for not taking the doctors offer of the hospital in 4308 where they could give you drugs to completely numb the pain, but no- she had insisted on a traditional earth 2013 hospital, sentimental value could suck it now as far as she was concerned.

"Ouch Amy, do you think that maybe you could squeeze my hand just a little bit less harder?" Rory whined, but after the death glare Amy gave him, he quickly shut up.

"Just this one last push Amy, and she'll be here" reassured the midwife.

So Amy pushed. One last push and she gave it all she had, and suddenly the room was filled with a high pitched cry as baby melody pond was brought into the world. Amy sighed in relief and grinned at Rory who was grinning straight back. The midwife gently wrapped baby melody in a blanket and gave her to Amy to hold. Amy looked at the crying little girl and gently rocked her until she was quiet. Melody Pond reached out her hands in wonder and Rory quickly let her grab on to his little finger, amazed at just how perfect she was.

"she's beautiful" said Rose as her and The Doctor stood next to the couple.

"thanks," grinned Amy. The Doctor and Rose smiled back and The Doctor delved into his bigger-on-the-inside pockets and pulled out a futuristic looking camera. They were safe because the midwife had left to go and register Melody Pond onto the planet. Amy and Rory looked up and beamed brightly, as Amy cradled little Melody in her arms and then passed her to Rory. Then Rory began to start crying and Rose giggled.

"no I said I was going to be cool, I said I wasn't going to cry" he said as he held Melody in his arms.

"crying over a baby," Amy said "definitely cool" she smiled and gave Rory a light kiss.

"Do you want to hold her doctor?" Rory asked

"go on then," smiled The Doctor. Melody was crying slightly but as soon as she was in the doctors arms she quietened. He smiled at her and went and stood next to Rose.

"she's so… I don't know warm!" The Doctor said amazed, examining her "here Rose, take her."

He handed over the baby to Rose, who held her very cautiously, as if she was scared to drop her. The Doctor stood close to her, gently supporting her as she got more comfortable with Melody in her arms.

"honestly you two, if anyone walked in they'd think you were the parents not us" Amy said with a light chuckle. The Doctor and Rose just looked at each other and smiled, gently rocking Melody as she began to fall asleep. Rose carefully handed Melody back to Amy and The Doctor looked proudly over the group of them.

In just over a year they had achieved so much. He had gotten Rose, the love of his life back with a promise of forever, his wonderful companions Amy and Rory had a family, and a brand new human life had been born. And with parents like Rory and Amy, he knew that Melody would be the ultimate Pond. Even if she was Melody Williams she would still be even cooler than his bowtie he would bet. He looked back over at Rose and smiled, maybe one day it would be them in Amy and Rory' s position, a brand new time lord or lady laying in their arms. He knew that one day he would no longer be the last, and for that he was happy. And in that moment, he knew that he would never have it any other way.

-fin-

_**AAAAAANNND that's a wrap! Sorry but I really needed to finish this story, I've been neglecting it for far too long and I am tres tres sorry. Je suis desole honestly. I'm not 100% happy with this chapter, so who knows-maybe one day ill change the ending or something, but probably not. I'm working on the next chapter for Journeys End Alt! and I'm definitely bringing eleven in soon-ish, but not too soon. I haven't been able to do much couple-y work on Rose and ten yet, and the last chapter was all angsty and sad, so I'll have to squeeze some more in before his "song ends" as it was said**_.


	10. Epilogue & AUTHORS NOTE GUISE

Epilogue

Even though Amy and Rory had stopped travelling much now, The Doctor and Rose made a pact to visit them at least every Christmas. They didn't pick up new long-term companions anymore, because they had each other anyway as well as many friends that lived on earth. Rose found it weird not to really consider herself a citizen of Earth anymore, as she was technically dead, but still- apart from the TARDIS- earth would always be her home.

It was the rarity of snow that Christmas, and the air was chilly- but Rose didn't really feel it that much, she walked/waddled along the pavement next to The Doctor, who was pushing the pram holding their 3 year old daughter Erin – she had Gallifreyan name as well, but only Rose and The Doctor knew it. Rose could hardly ever push the pram much anymore- because she was eight months gone with her and The Doctor's second child. She didn't know the gender, because she wanted it to be a surprise- no matter how impatient The Doctor was.

She had a feeling that the TARDIS knew, but she wouldn't let on to either of them. Rose hoped it was a boy, for The Doctor's sake. Someone to run around the TARDIS and do boy-ish spacey TARDIS timelord things, sure Erin would be doing all tha soon, but eventually she would be out in space breaking hearts and The Doctor would definitely need a distraction from _that, _so a boy would be nice- but she knew that she would be pleasantly surprised either way.

When Rose had found out that she was pregnant with Erin, both her and The Doctor's initial reaction was shock. The Doctor didn't think that he was 'compatible' with humans in that way, but it had seemed he was wrong, and he got ued to thinking of himself in the father role soon. He vowed to look after any and all children he and Rose had in the near or very distant future- because he had messed up with his own children so much, and all he had had when he came to earth was his granddaughter Susan, who had left him in the end.

Erin was, by definition the 'perfect' looking child in a way. She was a mixture of Rose and most of The Doctor's regenerations, and The Doctor's timelord DNA and Rose's slightly different DNA had worked together to cherry-pick the best parts from all of his regenerations. She had blonde hair that was a mix of a similar shade to that of his fifth regeneration, and Rose's natural dark blonde hair colour- that mixed together to make almost a golden effect on the locks that came past her shoulders. She had big eyes like her mother, which were an icy blue colour like The Doctor's ninth regeneration, but with flecks of gold in them that the doctor could only assume was something to do with Bad Wolf or the time vortex running through her. She had been fortold in many prophecies before Rose knew she was pregnant, that The Doctor and Rose had heard- where she was referred to as things like "the time child, the child of the vortex, the child with time in her veins" and lots of other valiant, majestic-type nicknames that didn't really sum up the boisterous, and a little bit crazy yet seriously smart three year old that ran around the TARDIS like she was flying. But The Doctor and Rose didn't mind, they loved her especially because of that.

They came to a stop outside Amy and Rory's house, and The Doctor knocked on their TARDIS blue door. He always knocked, even though Amy had reminded him countless times that they had a fully-functioning doorbell, but at least it let them know it was him. Amy opened the door and beamed, giving them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek, little Melody Pond came from round the corner, she was five years old.

Melody had strawberry blonde hair reaching her shoulders, and a few light freckles around her nose which really brought out her hazel-coloured eyes. The Doctor had always thought that she reminded him of Amy when she was a child. She was quite mischievous and cheeky, and always teased The Doctor about his bowtie when he would come round, which made Rose laugh.

"Rory, they're here!" Amy shouted as she ushered Rose and The Doctor in from the cold, beaming and closing the front door. Rory quickly came down the stairs holding their new baby Bradley in his arms. At a quick glance the doctor guessed that Bradley was around four or five months old.

"Bloody hell Rose, how far gone are you?" Rory asked as he greeted The Doctor, Rose and Erin.

"Eugh, about eight months, and they've been the longest bloody eight months of my life! I feel like I've swallowed a planet!" Rose said, taking her coat off and handing it to The Doctor.

"Now you know how I felt all that time on the TARDIS when I was pregnant, and The Doctor kept saying I looked like I swallowed a planet!" Amy said with a laugh

"Oh yeah he hasn't stopped reminding me," Rose teased

"Oi, I do it out of love," said The Doctor with a wink. And they all laughed, because they were all happy.

They sat down together, and ate Christmas dinner and exchanged presents, and Erin talked about the new knowledge she had of quantum physics that Amy and Rory pretended to understand, and Bradley giggled and The Doctor and Melody battled over who was cooler and Rose and Amy took the mick out of The Doctor and Rory nearly burnt the turkey, and by the time that they had eaten and they were so full that they couldn't eat anymore, they all sat in the living room in front of the telly, watching the same Christmas special rubbish and The Doctor just smiled.

He reflected on the past five or six years, since he had gotten his Rose back, and looked over at her now- glowing with pregnancy, and trying to explain the characters on _E__astenders_ to their daughter and he had never felt his hearts warm more in his life. And then he looked over at the Ponds and smiled even brighter as he watched Rory joking around with Melody, and Amy rocking baby Bradley in her arms and he realised that these were at least one set of companions that he hadn't ruined. They had left, as they should- but they would never really _leave_ because he would always come back to his ponds. Him and Rose would follow their promise and visit at least every Christmas, even after Amy ad Rory had died- they would visit melody and Bradley, and their children and on and on because they felt like they had the responsibility.

Five years later and they had all come so far.

_**Ok so yeah I just really wanted an epilogue for some closure on this story about their lives after but idk, I suddenly have loads of ideas that I could have for this little family of Doctor, Rose, Erin and Baby and even some for the Ponds like idk maybe a sequel is on the cards….**_

_**Let me know what you think, through reviews and that because I love reviews and I love you and let me know what you think about the sequel.**_


End file.
